Screen
by KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: The Recess gang and Jonny and Hadji get together to watch each other's shows, leading to some funny commentary. AU, originally done for raberbagirl's "Other Kinds of Love" theme challenge on deviantART.


Jonny, Hadji, T.J., Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Gus, and Mikey sat grouped together in the family room of the Quest compound on Palm Key. They all had their eyes glued to the TV screen, where an episode of _Jonny Quest_, the show that the Quests were famous for,was playing. The screen currently showed a close-up of Jonny and Hadji sitting together on a log, watching as their dog Bandit chased after a monkey.

"Ah ha ha! Your faces!" Spinelli suddenly cried. "They look so goofy!"

Jonny grabbed the remote and pressed pause to see what the girl was laughing at. He noticed how far apart his and Hadji's facial features were on the screen.

"Hey! I never noticed that before! Look at our faces, Haj! What happened to 'em?" he said, turning to his adopted brother.

"I do not know, Jonny. But it seems that the camera does not like our faces the way they are." Hadji replied.

"No kidding! How did that get past the guys that edit the episodes anyway?"

"No idea."

"They probably just left it. You guys look better that way." Spinelli laughed.

"Do not!" Jonny shouted at her.

"Do too!" she quipped back.

"Do **_not_**!"

"Do **_too_**!"

"Keep it down in there!" Race called from the doorway to the breakfast room. "Your dad's trying to work!"

"Sorry, Race." Jonny said. After Race had disappeared, he turned to Spinelli and hissed, "**_Do not_**!"

"He's got a point, Spinelli. Saying he looks better like that is like saying that you look amazing in "Dance Lessons"." Gretchen said.

"Which I don't." Spinelli said. "Sorry, Jonny."

"It's okay. Let's keep watching. Race's double shows up in a bit." He hit the play button and the show resumed.

A few hours and five bowls of popcorn later, the group was watching one of Gretchen's tapes of "Bonky Fever".

"I forgot how bad this episode was." Gus said, as they watched Mikey throw a temper tantrum onscreen.

"Gosh, I feel really sorry for you Mikey. No one should have to do stuff like that on TV." Jonny said, grimacing at the episode.

"It's fine, as long as all of my friends know that I'm not really like that, I'll be okay." Mikey said with a smile.

"Of course we do big guy." said T.J., giving Mikey a pat on the back. "Just like we all know that I was never afraid of that box."

"I think you were a little afraid." Vince said.

"I concur. His reaction to anything shaped like the box was quite realistic. I thought that it might have scarred him for life, especially when he screamed at that ravioli…." Gretchen said.

"Well, maybe I was a little afraid. But the episode makes it seem like I went insane in there. That's definitely not true." T.J. replied.

"You sure you didn't go insane when we left you in the box during a lunch break?" Gus asked. "It was a whole hour, and you were all alone…."

"Maybe I did! Maybe I didn't! It was probably hunger hallucinations!"

"I am now interested in seeing this episode." Hadji said. "Can we put it on next?"

"No! You don't want to see it! It'll creep you out. You'll lose sleep!"

"I can't be as bad as anything we've been through. Besides, if none of it's true, what do we have to worry about?" Jonny said.

"You….aw, whatever. Go ahead and put it on." T.J. sighed as the current episode came to a close. "I don't care."

In another hour, they were back to watching the Quests' DVDs. As they watched a robot spider spy steal Dr. Quest's plans for a special ray gun, Gus asked, "So all of this really happened to you?"  
"Yep. It's a documentary series. A camera crew came along with us on our trips." Jonny said.

"Cool! I wish we had gotten to do stuff like this on our show!" T.J. said.

"We came pretty close. Remember the zombie Finsters? Or the government agents that showed up to steal Gretchen's invention that one episode?" Vince reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

"Our show was a documentary show. Everything on there is really what our school is like, except for a few weird episodes the writers made us do." Spinelli said. "A school full of game addicted, zombiefied kids….ha!"  
"I wish those darn government agents would stop repossessing my inventions! It makes me feel like I've done all that work for nothing when I can't share my discoveries myself." Gretchen suddenly complained.

"They actually do that? Come to your house and school and take the things you build?" Jonny looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Sadly, yes. And it's very annoying. At least I get credit."

"Gosh!"

After a few more episodes of _Recess_, as Race stopped in to check on them, Gus made a regrettable suggestion.

"Hey, how about we watch your movies next? I bet they're as good as your show!"

Jonny, Hadji, and Race then looked at him in shock. "NO!"


End file.
